


Let's Get Married

by Tornadoamy



Series: Schitty Stories [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoamy/pseuds/Tornadoamy
Summary: Patrick and David are getting ready for their wedding at Rosebud Motel. David panics. Patrick helps.Y'all the fluff is real with this one.
Relationships: Johnny Rose & Patrick Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Schitty Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Let's Get Married

It was a hard day for David Rose. There was an issue with the caterers, trusted vendors from the store. He was betrayed by some unnamed helper who got ‘violent food poisoning’. Why someone being hospitalized means they go back on a contract, David does not know. He also had to deal with the cramped spaces of his motel room being shared with his sister and mother, both of which had taken over the bathroom and most of the surrounding surfaces, but he also knew that just through the connecting doors was his fiancé. His fiancé who he desperately wanted to see but knew he couldn’t.

“David, what’s the point?” Patrick argued over their dinner. Patrick had made chicken carpaccio and David had helped by preparing a salad. “It’s a dumb tradition that has no real meaning.”

David pointed his fork at his fiancé. “It’s just tempting fate. We’ve already done that once and look how that ended.” David’s almost full mouth didn’t help his enunciation, but he knew Patrick understood his point.

“With us ending stronger than ever, both knowing that we were serious about making this last.

“No,” David stabbed a piece of chicken, almost aggressively, “it ended with your ex-fiancé showing up at my place of residence. Barbeques were almost ruined for me because of that. Barbeque, Patrick.”

So here he was. Not tempting fate, while listening to his mother drone on about how positively enchanting the day was to be, knowing Patrick, and their two best people, were in a much calmer situation.

\----

It was a fantastic day for Patrick. He’s getting married. Sure, it was in the evening, and he’d prefer if it were in the morning, but he’s about to tell a whole bunch of people he loves who he loves and probably cry. He’s ready for it. He’s been ready for it.

He also can’t stop snickering at the loud banging and arguing happening through the doorway. He, Mr. Rose, and Stevie all having to bite their cheeks, hold their breath, and smile quietly to avoid having the wedding jitters turned against them. He wouldn’t care if they did. He wouldn’t care if they all stormed into the room, talking over each other, aggressively pointing fingers, and forsaking the day. He’d be able to see David and let him know the whole “don’t see the bride before the wedding day” was complete bull. 

But if David wants it, David gets it. David gets anything, within budget, and this takes no amount of the budget, so Patrick is happy to comply. Would he have enjoyed a morning quickie to celebrate the last time they could have premarital sex? Sure. He’s also thrilled at the prospect of their first time married, and that has Patrick having to sit down and hopefully, hide his tenting pants from his soon-to-be father-in-law and husbands-best-friend. Stevie’s sly smile told him he wasn’t batting a thousand on that one. Patrick smirked at the image of David’s face when he’d told him that two years ago. He loved him so- 

He was taken out of his musings by a glass-breaking shriek. 

Moira. 

“Moira dear,” Johnny speaks up, “these walls may be new but we can hear you.”

Moira goes quiet for a second before another loud, piercing shout rips through the walls. “John! John is that you my love? Oh John, this day of winsome love is dissipating before our very eyes.”

“Okay,” David sighed, exhausted by the day already, “well this is obviously going to shit. Let’s just all go home and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

“David, no. We’re not trying again tomorrow. If not for the fact that we’d have to break twelve contracts with our vendors, then for the fact that I have waited thirty-four years to marry you. I’m not waiting another day.”

Patrick could hear David’s small ‘that is unbearably sweet’ whine, and Patrick knows he’s talked him down from the ledge of anxiety, insecurity and doubt. At least for now. That’s all he needs, breathing out a sigh of relief before continuing. “David, do you trust me?”

Patrick laughs after hearing David’s quiet “yes”, stepping forward, leaning his forehead against the wall next to the connecting door. He instructs David to do the same before cracking the door open. For all David has complained about the lack of privacy, Patrick couldn’t be more grateful for the lack of a lock on the door. He slides his left hand through the crack, silently asking David to clasp their hands. He feels David’s fingers intertwine with his one. 

“Breathe David,” Patrick murmurs, hoping no one else could hear this, their private moment, “just, let it out. I’m right here. If you need to fall apart, I’ll be right here to put you back together.” If Patrick knows David, and he likes to think he does, he could see David tearing up in his head. He hears a quick inhale, and he knows he’s right.

The quiet if David’s low voice is a nice respite from the past squawking. “We’re getting married today.”

Patrick can’t help the face-slitting smile blooming, almost hurting his cheeks. “Let’s get married.”


End file.
